


City of Light

by lunarshores (damichan)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, One Piece Reverse Bang 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damichan/pseuds/lunarshores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami travels to Paris to broaden her horizons as an artist. There she meets Robin, who helps her find her feet. When Nami has to return, Robin finds her problems are a little more than she can handle on her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the  OP Reverse Bang . My partner was the talented [MyLadyDay](http://myladyday.tumblr.com/), and you may find the art that this story is based off [here](http://seas-incarnadine.tumblr.com/post/130157307842/my-entry-for-this-years-opreversebang-with-my). A big thank you to her and to [ImperialMint ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint) for running this lovely event.
> 
> This fic contains both Nami/Robin and Frobin, and it is kind of open to interpretation who Robin ends up with.

_Dear Rayleigh,_

_My friend Nami draws stuff, and she’s the best, so she wants to go to Paris and prove it. Can she stay with you for a bit? She’s a bit scary but nice, so she and Shakky will get along great._

_Luffy_

The lights dimmed as Nami delivered the last of the drinks before the show started. It was her second night in Paris, the first having been spent sleeping off her journey from her home province in Sweden. Where Luffy had gotten the money for her to travel to Paris, and how he knew Monsieur Rayleigh and Shakky, who'd been kind enough to take her in, Nami didn't know. She decided not to question a good thing though, and Luffy was the grandson of a Friherrlig*, no matter what he acted like.

Shakky took her tray with a smile and shooed her off to a table with a glass of wine. She was determined she would work in the bar most nights to help repay Madame Shakky's kindness, but she'd learned already that Madame was far too kind. A spotlight light up the small stage in the front, and Nami leaned forward eagerly.

There was not much in the way of entertainment in rural Sweden, only what they would make themselves. A woman stepped up, her black dress almost blending into the shadows and the smoke. Her bright scarf popped against the heavy curtains, highlighting  her, but Nami was at once caught by the woman's face. Her fingers positively itched to sketch the sharp angles and shadowed eyes.

And then she started to sing. Her voice wrapped around Nami like black velvet, sliding sinfully over her skin. Everything else faded, the accompaniment, the hushed murmurs at the bar, even the smoke hanging low in the room. All that was left was her glorious voice, mourning her lost love, the words melting off her tongue and tugging the hearts of everyone in the room.

The last note hung in the air for a few moments before the audience recovered enough to applaud. Nami shook herself and hurriedly dug out her sketchbook and charcoal before the singer could begin the next song. Her glass of wine was forgotten as the performance went on, her hand flying over the page, trying to capture the unique presence of the singer, her whole being totally merged with her song.

She caught Nami’s eye and raised a brow. Nami’s hand faltered on the charcoal, and she blushed. Their gazes held, and Nami straightened in her seat. For the first time since the performance started, she smiled, and Nami’s heart jolted. She took a deep breath and looked down at her sketches. She’d have to do more with that smile later, but for now... Nami jerked her attention away from the singer, looking around at her audience. Most were just as enthralled as she was, and Nami smiled softly, picking out a man in the crowd to sketch.

He was softer than the rest, and Nami would bet he actually knew the singer, just from the affection lingering in his eyes. He toyed with a drink, never really sipping as he enjoyed the show, less captivated and more... proud. Not like most would be, like she was some sort of object on his mantel he was showing to his friends, just glad she was in her element.

She’d sketched a couple others in the audience by the time the show ended, but she kept coming back to the first, the one of the singer. She’d have to do another, one with the smile that was forever stuck in her head. It might help her get it out of her head. Nami set the charcoal down and got her bag to put things away. She should go help Shakky. A hand on her shoulder had her looking up, and she froze.

“Pardon me, Mademoiselle. I did not mean to startle you.” The singer smiled again, and Nami felt herself return it. “ May I join you?”

“Of course.” She was proud when the words weren’t stuttered.

“I’m called Robin Nico. You are Nami, yes?”

“Yes, Madame.” Robin made a little moue of displeasure, and Nami wished the words back all at once.

“There’s no need for such formality, I assure you. Call me Robin.” Shakky brought flutes of champagne over for both of them, winking at Nami, and thanking Robin for the show.

“Robin’s a good friend of ours. She might introduce you around, if you’d like.” Shakky raised a brow at Robin. “Nami’s the apprentice artist from Sweden I told you was coming. One of Ray’s friends sent her to us.”

“You’ll be wanting to meet everyone, then, yes my dear? You must let me introduce you around.”  Nami took a sip of her champagne, the bubbles sparkling on her tongue.

“Robin knows everyone, and her parties are a who’s who of the intellectual and artistic worlds. All of Paris knows her,” Shakky said. A customer called out from the other side of the bar, and she left, smiling at Nami as she took her leave.

“It would be an honor.” Nami nodded her head, eyes wide. She’d thought the name was familiar. Madame Robin’s little gatherings were famous all across Europe. All the big names had been to her salon evenings. “I’m not sure that I--”

“Nonsense. May I?” Robin gestured at the sketchbook, and Nami handed it over without a second thought. She knew she was good, even if she’d been in the backwaters of Sweden. Still, there was a lot of feeling in the sketch of Robin, and she shifted in her seat and took a long sip of the champagne.

Robin flipped through the sketchbook slowly, lingering on certain pages. Nami itched to know which had caught her attention, but she couldn’t tell from this angle. Robin smiled softly, the flickering light from the gas lamps illuminating her face.

“You did a very good job capturing Franky.” Robin set down the sketchbook on the page of the man who’d been watching her sing. “He helped design the Eiffel Tower, you know. An old friend of mine.”  She turned back to the page with herself. “You are quite skilled though. You did this all in the second song, yes? I think you will do well in Paris. Very well indeed.”

 

* * *

 

_Dear Franky,_

_A friend of Mssr. Silvers will be arriving in Paris in a couple of weeks, an artist I believe. He’s asked me to take her under my wing as it were, seeing as how he and Mme. Silvers mostly keep to themselves these days. I don’t suppose you could arrange a formal tour of the Tower a few days after she arrives? I’d like to show her properly._

_Affectionately,_

_Robin_

 

“Won’t you at least tell me where we’re going?” Nami asked. Robin had dragged her off as soon as she heard it was her first proper night in Paris without a word, Monsieur Rayleigh just smiling indulgently at them and telling her to have fun. Robin linked their arms and smiled mysteriously.

“Where would be the fun in that?” Robin asked, delighted when Nami grinned back. They rounded a corner, and their view was no longer blocked by the buildings around them. Nami gasped, and Robin watched as amazement filled her face. The Eiffel Tower was truly a breathtaking sight at night when it was light up. “Come on, let’s go.”

“But, isn’t it closed?”

Robin winked at her. “Strictly speaking, yes.” Nami grinned at her, mischief dancing in her eyes as they made their way to the base of the tower. “But that’s really only a problem if you want to use the lifts. The first deck is only about 300 stairs up.” Thankfully, Nami didn’t look in the least dismayed by that. Robin smiled and slowly unlinked their arms as they approached the turnstiles.

“Shall we?

They hopped the turnstiles easily, Robin almost disappointed at the lack of hesitance in her new friend in hiking up her skirt and scrambling over to the stairs. Robin led the way, and they made it to the first level without incident.

They strolled up to the railing, and Nami inhaled sharply at the view.

“It’s magnificent.” She stared out on the city, face lit up with the wonder. Robin could almost see her hand twitching with the need to draw, and she had a smile.

“Beautiful,” she said, not bothering to look out on the city.

“You can really see why it’s called the City of Light.”

“Indeed,” Robin said. Nami’s shoulder brushed against hers, and Robin smiled at the welcome warmth in the chilly April evening.  

“Thank you for taking me here. It’s gorgeous.”

“I assure you, I’m very much enjoying myself as well. I wouldn’t have taken you up here now if I didn’t like you.”

“No?” Nami asked then tilted her head consideringly. “I don't’ suppose you would, no.”

“You’ll have to pretend it’s your first time here when we go next week.”

“Next week?”

“Monsieur Silvers requested I show you about before you arrived. He and Madame are not as social anymore. I asked Franky to set us up a tour with one of the engineers. Well, two I suppose, since he will come as well. He was one of the two main engineers, you know. But his tours are ridiculously boring. I couldn’t subject you to that. So he will have someone else do the talking, of course.” Nami’s eyes widened.

“Then he helped make the Statue of Liberty too.”

“Yes, I believe so.” Robin smiled, their shoulders brushing when she shrugged.

“It will be an honor to meet him.” Nami glanced at her from the corner of her eyes. “I shall endeavor to be awed, though I doubt it will compare to tonight somehow.”

“No, I don’t suppose it will. I’d be a bit sad if it did.” They watched the city below them in silence for a moment, the evening quiet all the way up here. Nami yawned widely and leaned more heavily against Robin. She chucked, and Nami straightened.

“We should be getting you back to your bed, don’t you think?”

“I suppose.” The reluctance in Nami’s voice brought a smile to Robin’s face.

“But of course, you will meet me for tea tomorrow, yes? I would be delighted to have you.”

Nami let Robin link their arms and lead her away. “I would be delighted.”  

 

* * *

 

_Dear Mme. Nico,_

_It was an honor to watch you perform last night. I would love to see you in a more... private setting. Would you do me the honor of coming to a dinner party at my home on Thursday?_

_Yours,_

_Monsignor Spandam_

“Ah, you’ve been here three months now?” The man in front of Nami smiled, and she quashed the need to step back.

“Yes, Monsieur, it’s been about that.”

“And how did you meet the lovely Madame Robin?” He lingered over her name, and Nami slid around so her back wasn’t to the wall anymore.

“I met her at Madame Shakky’s, where she sings.” Nami glanced around the room, but saw no good reason to excuse herself. She brushed down her dress, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles.

“It’s unlike her to take take a shine to someone so... young.” His eyes flickered over her, and Nami started considering how much bother she’d cause Robin if she were to break his nose. Probably too much, but it would be so satisfying. It was enough to make her wish Luffy were here. It was almost expected for him to punch out important people, so he practically got away with it. Being in line to be the Friherrlig and being the sworn brother of Grevlig* Ace didn’t hurt him either. It wasn’t fair, really.

“I expect you’ll be heading home soon, though, yes? Even if you stay, Madame Robin will tire of you soon, you must know. She must find your bucolic charm... novel” Satisfaction curled in Spandam’s voice, and Nami fought the urge to shudder.

“Mademoiselle Nami is very talented, Monsieur Spandam.” An arm wrapped around Nami’s shoulders, and she leaned into it. “Is it any wonder I wished to to show her around? Paris is a big city. So many people to meet if she’s to get the most out of her stay.” She smiled, a frosty smile that Nami had not seen in their three month’s acquaintance. “If you’ll excuse us, we are going to be late to an appointment.”

“Of course, Madame.” His eyes lingered on Robin. “Another time then.”

They were silent as they strolled arm in arm until he was out of earshot.

“What a horrible man,” Nami said, and Robin laughed, pulling her closer.

“Yes, I do believe he’s involved with the less savory side of Paris business.” Robin glanced back and sighed. “He seems to be a bit fixated on me at the moment. I do hope his attention is caught by something else.”

Nami hummed, frowning.

“Don’t worry. I have it all under control.” At Nami’s look she laughed and tugged her faster. “Promise. Now come on. I have to take you to this café. Their éclairs are simply divine.”

 

* * *

 

_Dear Nami,_

_I hope you’re showing all the other artists how much better you are than them. We all miss you. Well, I think Zoro does. He’s been lost for weeks, so he probably misses you the most actually.  You should bring back a chef. I’ve heard Paris food is the best, and I want to try some. You’ll be back soon, right? Maybe you can find Zoro on the way._

_Luffy_

Robin frowned into her coffee, and Nami looked up from her second éclair.

“You know I have to go,” she said.

“Yes.” Robin sighed and fiddled with the cup, sadness washing over her.

“Madame Shakky and Monsieur Rayleigh have been most kind, but I cannot rely on their generosity forever.” Robin opened her mouth to speak, but Nami raised a hand. “Nor yours. You know that.”

“They’d only fuss a little.”

“Too much for either of our careers though.” Sadness washed over Robin at Nami’s small smile.

“You must return to your friends and family anyway. It would be selfish of me to keep you here.”

“I’ll miss you.” Nami’s eyes were bright, and Robin looked away. “We can write at least, and one day... well, who knows?”

“Indeed.” Robin smiled. She turned to signal the waiter.

“Yes, madame?”

“Another plate of éclairs, if you please, and a bottle of champagne.” The waiter hurried off, and Nami raised a brow. “What it’s an occasion? And where will you get éclairs like this in Sweden?”

“I suppose there is that.” The waiter poured their champagne, and Robin raised her glass when he left.

“To the future and its possibilities.”

“Santé,” Nami said.

“Santé.” The word left Robin in a whisper, despite her best efforts.

Their glasses clinked, and they looked down at the éclairs. “We’re going to be so sick,” Nami said, looking at the pastries doubtfully.  

“Nonsense. Just eat like you have all the time in the world.” Nami smiled at that, eyes twinkling, and Robin didn’t have to force a smile in return.

“That sounds wonderful to me.”

 

* * *

 

_Robin, my pet,_

_Please don’t be so cold. Your friends businesses would suffer if you choose to have such poor manners. It would be a shame if someone got hurt or you had nowhere to sing, isn’t that so?_

_Please consider your actions more carefully._

_Monsignor Spandam_

_Dear Mssr. Luffy,_

_I have received some threats against myself and my friends. I have been informed by Nami that she is perfectly safe with you and your household (which I don’t doubt, of course), but she’s not the type to tell you about such things. I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience, but please keep her safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Robin Nico_

When Franky barged into her house for tea unannounced, Robin was far from surprised. If anything, it was impressive he’d taken this long. He must have been trying to figure out a plan. It was sweet of him, Robin knew, but there was nothing she could do but sacrifice herself for those that were the closest she’d had to a family.

They’d been friends for years now, since before the Tower was started ten years ago, and she understood it was hard for him to accept, but there was no other options.

“Franky, what a wonderful surprise.” A maid brought in an extra setting without being asked. Franky was a frequent guest here, and the cook would undoubtedly be sending up his favorite biscuits. “Whatever brings you here?”

“Robin, you know d--”

“Of course! How could I forget? We have plans on Friday, do we not? I can’t believe it slipped my mind.”

“Robin--”

“Of course, that party is dreadfully dull. We can skip it if you’d like, my friend. Shall we do something else instead? I was thinking to invite the SIlvers to dinner one day this week, and maybe some others.”

“But--”

“Well, it’s my last hurrah, you know. If I do end up engaged at the ball this weekend, it’s unlikely I will have as much free time as I have now. So exciting, is it not? To be on the edge of getting a proposal from the self proclaimed most important man in the city. One I couldn’t dream of refusing.”

“Robin, don’t do this. Please stop pretending this is what you want.” Franky stared down at her, and Robin fought back a smile. She’d ever seen him so deadly serious. She leaned forward and patted his cheek before sitting back on the settee. He was right, and trying to pretend he was being foolish when they both knew otherwise was ridiculous.  She sighed.  

“Of course, but how? He has connections everywhere.” She shrugged elegantly, wrapping her shawl more tightly about her.  “There’s nothing I can do. Marry him or my friends will pay the price. He’s even asked after Nami, and she’s safely at home. I sent a letter to her patron, telling him to keep an eye out for trouble of course, but there’s nothing I can do for those here. His claims that he runs the city might be bombastic, but he does have far more power than you or I ever will.”

“Maybe he does,” Franky said. “But he’s not omnipotent. Let me help you.”

“Oh? You have a plan?” Robin laughed harshly. “No, if he asks, demands, what have you, I will accept. I will not let you and others suffer on my behalf.” Robin shrugged. “I won’t stand by when I have a chance to keep everyone safe from him.”

“Everyone but you.”

“Well, yes.” Franky gritted his teeth.

“You shouldn’t have to do this alone. He won’t let you see any of us if he gets control of you. Please Robin, we have to do something.”

“Fine. Tell me this proposal if you wish. But you shall not change my mind.” Franky grinned up at her and stood only to kneel in front of her.

“Would you marry me?” Robin’s eyes widened, and she stood.

“No, that preposterous! He’ll just kill you or something.”

“Probably he’ll try.” Franky grinned at her like he hadn’t just suggested a ludicrous plan. “But it will buy us some time while he decides his move.”

“And what will we do with that, pray tell?”

“Leave,” Franky said. “Or I will at least. He can’t marry you if you’re already married. He can’t kill me if I’m gone.”

 

* * *

 

_Dearest Robin,_

_I hope you’re in good health. I have returned safely to Luffy’s home. He has of course demanded that I paint him meat. I don’t know why I ever took a position as his painter._

_Yes, I did find Zoro along the way just as we were set upon by bandits, in fact. No one was harmed (apart from the bandits, Zoro doesn’t take kindly to his naps being interrupted.) It is good to be back home, but I miss you so much. Fall is already sneaking up on us here._

_If you find a chef willing to travel to Sweden, please send him my way. Luffy will not stop pouting. It’s ridiculous in a man his age, I swear. It works every time too, which makes it even worse. Even on me!_

_Don’t be silly, this isn’t your fault. You really don’t have to worry about me. I promise you, nothing that scrum could send could even touch me. I live with Zoro and Luffy. They are actually excited that I might get assassins after me. Heartless bastards._

_With all my love,_

_Nami_

_Sabo,_

_Nami’s friends are in trouble. Send them here please? I really want to kick that bastard’s ass. No stealing him!_

_Luffy_

Robin woke up to the smell of smoke. Her eyes flew open at once. She rolled out of bed and snagged her dressing robe out of habit. Smoke was already filling the room, and it was getting harder to breath. She crawled over to the door and felt it. It was hot to the touch, and she swore. Her bedroom was on the third floor. Franky was next door, but there was no connecting door, no way to check. She coughed harshly. Just when she’d put a handkerchief to her face and started towards the window it shattered.

A man swung in with a soft ooph. Robin lunged for the brass candlestick on her nightstand table.

“Whoa, easy there,” the man said. “I’m here to help you. I’m Sabo, Luffy’s brother. You’re a friend of Nami’s, right?”

Robin nodded slowly, and Sabo grinned at her, his teeth flashing in the shadows. “Sorry it took me so long to find you, but the idiot forgot to give me names. Tracking you down was a trial, let me tell you.”

“Not at all, Monsieur Sabo. I’m grateful.” She coughed again, sinking towards the floor in search of clean air.

“Let’s go get your husband and be on our way then, shall we?” Robin nodded and reached up to take his hand. The wall between their rooms exploded, covering them in debris. Robin blinked at Franky. She leaped toward him, catching him before he could try to take out Sabo.

“This is Luffy’s brother. He’s come to help.”

“Is that so? Nice to meet you, Sabo.”

“We should get out of here, and then we can talk properly.”  

 

* * *

 

_My Dear Nami,_

_We are currently en route to Luffy’s estate. He’s made us both very generous offers as our new patron. Or well, his brother has at least. I’ve been informed that you take care of the finances anyway (What kind of lord is this, my dear, letting his artist manage the finances? Should I be worried? I’m sure you do a much better job, but you must admit it’s a bit odd.)_

_Spandam is giving chase, I’ve been informed, and Mssr. Sabo is quite put out that he can’t deal with him himself. It seems insanity runs in their family._

_We will be seeing you shortly after this letter arrives I imagine, or maybe even beat it. I don’t know how well the post system does here. Thank Luffy for us, will you?_

_Love,_

_Robin_

_P.S.  We’ve kidnapped a proper chef for Luffy as a sort of gift I suppose. I wish I were exaggerating. Luckily, Sanji is pretty resigned to his fate. I’m sure Luffy will convince him to stay. If not, Sabo will. I must say, his food is quite excellent. I think it might be best if you and I persuade him, so no one has to force him. I’ve had to restrain both him and Sabo numerous times since Spandam has caught up with us more than once. I’m not sure Luffy will get a chance at him after all._

Luffy looked at her letter again and laughed.

“Let’s go meet them!”

“Really? They should be only three or four days away.”

“Yes, they have a chef with yummy food! And Sabo will certainly try to steal my fun.” Luffy jammed his hat on his head. “Plus, you’ve missed her, right? I was going to steal her for you soon if you kept moping about.”

“Luffy, you can’t just--”

“Oh, c’mon already! Let’s go!”

Nami nodded, elation rushing through her as she started throwing together saddlebags, while Luffy snuck out to get the horses. Suddenly, she couldn’t wait to meet Spandam again. This time would be much more pleasant, she was sure of it.  


End file.
